


Everything You Think of Me

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Hello, Elizabeth [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: When you're trapped in a Prison World with your dad, who you can't face; your sister who is trying to find a way out; the vampire you more than fancy sex with; and your possibly lunatic, definitely sociopath uncle, you need to set your priorities straight. And, for Lizzie Saltzman, they include lots of copulation, and finding out why Sebastian was avoiding her.Post 2x10.Or, my take on the Sizzie reunion.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Hello, Elizabeth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Everything You Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just can't get over these two! Hope you enjoy!  
> xx

Relief courses through her at the sound of his voice, and she turns to face him, meeting his gaze. His gaze is warm, and he smiles at her, “hello, Elizabeth,” he says softly, and Lizzie all but melts. She wants to jump in his arms, and if it weren’t for her dad and Josie here, she’s sure she would have. Instead, she settles for flashing him a small smile, part of her still reeling from the shock of waking up in the prison world, of seeing him here. “Fancy meeting you here,” Sebastian adds, and it occurs to her that he wasn’t here of his own accord, the reality of the situation suddenly sinking in, dread filling her as she turns to face her dad, who’s sporting a rather guilty expression, and his earlier words ring in her ear. Josie looks just as confused, looking between their dad and Sebastian and Lizzie, clearly trying to figure it out herself.

“What did you do?” she finally says, her body trembling as she glares at her dad.

“Lizbear…” he mutters, and Lizzie’s blood runs cold.

“Don’t ‘Lizbear’ me!” she snaps as the realization settles in. “You told me… you told me he left!” she yells. “That he didn’t want to stay!” she adds angrily. “When, in reality, he’s been here?” she demands, fixing her dad with a glare as her blood boils.

“Lizzie…” her dad tries again, but she doesn’t let him.

“How could you? How could you lie to me? You held me as- you knew how much it hurt, and you lied to me anyways!” Her voice rises, and she can feel herself shaking, she can feel herself on the verge of another episode, but she doesn’t want that. “How could you?” she screams again, and Josie glances over at her, clearly worried.

“I was trying to protect you!” her dad finally says, but she shakes her head. Josie continues to look between them.

“You have a funny way of protecting us,” she chuckles bitterly. “You lie to us, you keep secrets from us… you hurt us,” she says bitterly, feeling tears prickle at her eyes.

“Lizzie is right, dad,” Josie finally says. “You kept this whole prison world, psychopathic uncle, Merge… all of that, you kept it a secret. And, that secret could have destroyed me and Lizzie. That’s not protecting us, dad. That’s hurting us,” her sister says, though her voice is softer, more hurt.

Her eyebrows furrow as she remembers Sebastian’s earlier words. _Miseducation of young minds._ Plural. Her stomach churns, and she glances over at the vampire before turning back to her dad. “Sebastian said ‘young minds’. As in plural… does that mean he’s not the only one here?” she asks slowly, breathlessly uttering each word as realization hits her. Judging by the look on Josie’s face, her sister is also realizing what those words mean.

“I-” her dad starts to say, but cuts himself off as she shakes her head in disbelief. “I’ve always tried to- to help the kids at the school. To offer them a better life. To teach them right, but sometimes I can’t. Not because I don’t try, but because they can’t be helped-” she doesn’t let him finish though.

“Can’t be helped? Really? What about me? Your own daughter? What- if I had a really bad episode, or if my magic went crazy- would you send me here, too?” she demands, tears threatening to spill.

“No, Lizzie, of course not. I just- despite how hard I try; some people are just beyond- some people can’t be helped. So, I sent them here-” she cuts him off yet again as Josie gasps, horrified.

“You sent them here? With a freaking psychopath? That is just- what the hell, dad? How could you? And, what about me? Would you do that to me, too?” she repeats her earlier question, sniffling slightly.

“No, of course not. I already told you, I wouldn’t do that to you!” her dad explains to her, but she doesn’t fully believe him, so she shakes her head.

“I don’t believe you,” she whispers before turning around, brushing past Sebastian and taking off. The corridors are familiar, yet at the same time different as she wonders aimlessly around the Salvatore House.

“Elizabeth?” Instinctively, she turns to face him and finds him looking at her, clearly concerned. “Are you alright?” he asks softly, stepping closer to her, reaching to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Only then, does she realize she’d been crying, and her shoulders slump in relief.

“Yeah, fine,” she mutters, though they both know her words aren’t entirely true. “Where- where is Josie?” she asks.

“Your sister is researching while your dad is trying to figure out if anyone else might be on the property. I offered my help, but, well, Josette said I would be of better use to you,” he tells her as he cups her cheek, and she leans into the touch. “I’ve missed you, you know?” he whispers, his gaze soft, and she smiles slightly. “I thought only of you. Ever since…” he trails off, and pauses, the implication clear, before continuing, “every moment in this wretched place, I thought only of you, Elizabeth.”

“I thought you had left me,” she whispers, meeting his gaze. “And, it was only when you were gone that I realized I missed you, too,” she adds, smiling slightly. He smiles, too, a real smile, and her heart melts.

“You mean you missed the copulation?” he drawls huskily, teasingly, still cupping her cheek, stepping closer to her. They’re mere inches from each other, and Lizzie desperately wants to close that gap, to feel his lips on hers yet again, to feel the safety offered by his arms.

“Oh, yes, definitely,” she quips, smiling slightly, just a little teasing. He chuckles, gazing at her fondly before leaning closer to her. And, Lizzie can’t help herself but reach to cup his cheek, too, before pressing her lips to his. Sebastian returns the kiss immediately, his lips warm and yielding on hers, his other hand moving to cup her cheek as well as she deepens the kiss, her tongue tangling with his. It’s a passionate, almost desperate sort of kiss, both of them hungry for each other, needing to feel that closeness yet again. Finally, when air becomes a necessity, they pull away, both panting as Sebastian rests his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other. Lizzie reaches behind her, grasping the doorknob before twisting it open, dragging him inside.

“Elizabeth?” he asks softly, slightly confused. “What are you doing?”

“Shush,” she mutters as she closes the door behind them, locking it. “Action is required,” she adds, smirking slightly, and Sebastian smirks back. They reach for each other at once, his arms wrapping around her waist as she winds hers around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. And then, his lips are on hers, desperate and demanding, and she deepens the kiss, her tongue tangling with his, her lips molded with his, her teeth grazing his lower lip as he presses her body closer to his, his hands drifting down to her ass before she lifts herself up, holding onto his shoulders as her legs wrap around his waist, and she feels him harden against her ass. And then, her fingers push his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt as his fingers find the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. They pull away briefly only for him to yank her shirt off and for her to push his off his shoulders before Sebastian vamp-speeds them onto the bed, throwing her onto it. And then, he pounces on top of her and starts undoing her uniform shorts and sliding off her tights and panties as she unzips his jeans, pushing them off and yanks his boxers off.

“I need you,” she murmurs, shivering at his touch, and he smirks.

“I’ve missed you, Elizabeth,” he whispers.

And then, her hands cup his cheeks as he positions himself on top of her, and she shudders in anticipation before his lips are on hers, hungry and demanding, and she kisses him back, just as desperate, needing him just as much as she wraps her legs around his waist, their tongues tangling together as he nips and sucks on her lower lip. Her hands drift to his back, and she lets out a soft moan, muffled by his skin as he rubs slow, sensuous circles on her hips. Briefly, they break the kiss, and he cradles her head carefully, and her stomach tightens, before he slowly thrusts into her, and she lets out another moan, louder this time, and she hopes neither her father nor her sister had heard it. He shifts to accommodate himself before starting thrust more rhythmically, his movements picking up pace, and she grinds against him, trying to match his movements as her fingers dig into his skin. She presses her lips to his yet again, kissing him deeply, and he responds immediately, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing to that familiar rhythm yet again as his thrusts become more erratic, and she can feel her release approaching.

She clings to him, digging her fingers harder into his skin, her hips grinding against his, before she breaks the kiss briefly, panting slightly as her nose brushes against his and she meets his blue gaze as her stomach tightens yet again. And then, with one final thrust, he reaches his release, spilling inside of her, his hands still cradling her cheeks, and she reaches her release, too, letting out a loud moan before sagging beneath him. He rolls off of her, collapsing on the bed beside her, and she tilts her head up, pressing a tender kiss to his jaw before resting her head on his chest as he drapes one arm loosely over her waist, pulling her closer as she traces circles on his chest, their feet tangled together.

“I missed you,” she admits, smiling slightly, pressing another tender kiss to his chest. “I missed this… the copulation…” she mutters, and she feels him tense slightly, so she looks up at him to find him looking down at her. There’s a softness in his gaze, and she can’t help but smile as she takes his hand, lacing their fingers together, relishing in the feel of his calloused fingers holding hers.

“I’ve missed you, too, Elizabeth,” he whispers softly before pressing a soft kiss to her hair. She glances over at their joined hands, and smiles fondly, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the vampire. “What is it, Elizabeth?” he whispers softly.

“Truth is… I didn’t just miss the copulation. I mean, I missed that, but also… I missed you. I didn’t even realize it until you were gone and we’d dealt with the drama, and the monster, and everything… and, I couldn’t distract myself anymore,” she pauses, glancing up at him before continuing, “I realized I missed you. Because I care about you,” she finally admits, and lets her gaze fall. She feels him chuckle, and she looks up at him, and meets his gaze. He smiles warmly at her.

“I knew you’d come to your senses. You fancy me, Elizabeth,” he quips, his voice light, and she scoffs out a chuckle. She shakes her head, making a face before tilting her head up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You fancy me very much,” he adds once she pulls away, and she rolls her eyes.

“Shut up,” she mutters, and he barks out a laugh.

“Is action required, Elizabeth?” he retorts just as she rests her hands on either side on his shoulders and hoists herself up, leaning forward to brush her nose against his, her lips curling into a small smile.

“Definitely,” she chuckles, and he smirks, both his hands gripping her waist firmly as she straddles his hips before she presses her lips to his, kissing him deeply. He returns the kiss eagerly, pressing her body closer to his, his fingers gently caressing her hips. When air becomes a necessity, she pulls away, though her nose continues to brush against his.

Sebastian smirks as he mutters against her lips, “shall we copulate some more, Elizabeth?”

She shakes her head and chuckles, “we shall.” And then, she kisses him again as he flips them over.

* * *

Sometime after much copulation, they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, and Lizzie hadn’t felt as safe as she did in Sebastian’s arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around, expecting to find herself looking at Sebastian’s well-toned chest, but she finds the bed empty and no sign of Sebastian. Part of her wonders if it had happened again, if it had all been a dream, but then she notices his shirt on the back of a chair, and her sighs relieved. She grabs his shirt, throwing it over her bare body before walking over to the dresser and rummaging through it. As she does, she realizes that the clothes must have belonged to whoever was living here before. It’s only as she grabs a pastel shirt that she realizes the clothes could have belonged to her mom, and she smiles excitedly before starting to dig deeper, finding a pair of skinny jeans to pair the top with. She’s interrupted by a knock on the door, and she tenses up, hoping it’s just Sebastian, though part of her thinks it’s her dad. And, she really, really doesn’t want to see him.

“Dad, if you’re here to preach some more about protection methods, I’m not here for it!” she calls out, loud enough for him to hear.

“It’s me,” a gentle voice says, and Lizzie sighs in relief at the sound of her sister’s voice.

“Come in, Jo!” she calls out just as Josie opens the door. Her eyes widen as she sees her sister wearing a pair of jean shorts over her tights and a blue top.

“Oh wow. Hello Josie of the Prison World,” she quips, smirking. Josie chuckles. “Where did you even find these clothes?” she adds, chuckling.

“Um, I think they were Aunt Elena’s? I’m assuming, since they were in the same drawer with a bunch of black jeans and black shirts that belonged to Uncle Damon. They fit, and I don’t know…” she trials off, shrugging, causing Lizzie to laugh.

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, they look fine for being over a decade old. I think these were mom’s,” she says as she lifts a lacy top with spaghetti straps.

“Yeah. Wow,” Josie says admiring it.

“From before she became Headmistress Forbes,” she adds with a chuckle.

“Well, I’ll let you get changed. I made some food, too. Dad’s been going around trying to figure out if our Crazy Uncle Kai is anywhere nearby,” Jo tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Good. I can’t deal with- I can’t face him right now,” she mutters with a scoff. “Where- where’s Sebastian?” she adds, a little part of her thinking Josie would tell her that he was gone, but Jo just smiles knowingly.

“Um, he’s around. I think. He’s trying to track down our lunatic uncle, too, so…” she nods.

After getting changed, Lizzie joins her sister for breakfast and research, eager to figure a way of the prison world. Their dad joins them, too, though he takes his food elsewhere, avoiding her gaze as he passes by. Josie opens her mouth to say something, but Lizzie doesn’t let her.

They spend much of their time researching ways to get out of the prison world, though Lizzie’s mind is on something else. Or, rather, someone else. Ever since their reunion, she hadn’t seen him, a fact that she found strange. Sebastian had never seemed like the type to ditch, but she didn’t really know him.

“You okay?” Josie asks her, clearly concerned.

“Yeah. Just thinking,” she shrugs noncommittally.

“About Sebastian?” Jo asks, and she nods. “He’s around here, somewhere. Have you guys talked?” Josie asks.

“Well, yeah…” she trails off, thinking back to their earlier conversation. And, what followed. Josie shakes her head chuckling.

“Okay, Lizzie! Got it,” she quips, shaking her head before returning to her research.

* * *

She only realizes what had been happening the next day, after Sebastian had dropped by several time, though he’d made no effort to talk to her. And, even if he did, conversation usually revolved around getting out of the prison world. So, when her dad and Jo are asleep after a patrol, Lizzie decides to confront Sebastian, and leaves in search of him. She doesn’t have to look for long, because she finds him in the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the fire.

“Elizabeth,” he mutters, though he doesn’t look up.

“He speaks,” she retorts, smirking slightly. Slowly, she steps closer to him, but stops, maintaining a distance between them. Sebastian doesn’t look from the fire, though, and Lizzie’s stomach tightens anxiously.

“What is it, Elizabeth?” he finally asks, his tone almost exasperated, and she rolls her eyes.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she finally says, and judging by his lack of response, she’d guessed it. “Question is, why?” she adds, her voice softer.

“I was not. I’ve just been busy trying to figure out if your lunatic uncle was anywhere nearby,” he tells her, glancing over at her, though he doesn’t quite meet her gaze. At her unsure gaze, he adds, “’tis the truth, Elizabeth. I was not avoiding you.” She shakes her head, not believing him.

“’Tis not,” she retorts, just a little teasing in her voice.

“’Tis so,” he says, shrugging.

“’Tis not!” she snaps, annoyed. “You’ve been avoiding me, and now you’re lying to me!” she yells, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. “Guess somethings never change,” she mutters before turning to leave.

“When I was eight years old… my parents sold me to a merchant ship,” he finally says, and she freezes, her breath hitching in her throat before she turns and makes her way over to him, sitting down on the floor beside him. He doesn’t meet her gaze, though his hand rests between them, and she lays her own on top of his, lacing their fingers together. “I-” he cuts himself off, sounding choked.

“Go on,” she mutters gently. “I don’t scare easy” she adds more softly, her voice a little teasing to lighten the mood, a little bit of false bravado to hide her own fear. “You can tell me,” she adds more softly, more sincere as she squeezes his hand. He takes a deep, shuddery breath, and heart sort of breaks, because she can see how much he is hurting, how much he thinks whatever he’s going to say will make her see him differently, that it might end them.

Finally, he continues, “I hated that life, so every port we sailed to, I ran away. But, the crew always found me, and… they devised special punishments for me,” his voice cracks, and a tear slides down his cheek, though she doesn’t move to wipe it away, settling for holding his hand. “They had access to vampire blood, which they used to heal me before torturing me… it was an endless, painful cycle,” he tells her, and her breath hitches in her throat, but she doesn’t stop him. “That’s how I became a vampire. I still had blood in my system, and died. When I woke up, I got revenge on the crew. Slaughtered the lot of them,” he mutters, chuckling bitterly. “I suppose they deserved it,” he adds, though there is remorse clear in his eyes, and she can see a small part of him thought otherwise. He looks away, a faraway look in his eyes as he continues, “I- I continued to feed on everyone who crossed my path. I was… I was a monster, Elizabeth,” he admits, turning to look at her, and there is clear pain and shame in his eyes as another tear slides down his cheek, and she squeezes his hand gently. She opens her mouth to speak, to say something to comfort him, but he doesn’t let her. “They called me Sebastian the Merciless,” he half-chuckles darkly, and despite his words, her heart squeezes painfully at the self-loathing look in his eyes. “I took control of the ship, using a few human and witches to maintain it, and sailed to the New World, finally stopping in Roanoke,” he stops, the same faraway look returning. “That’s where I met Cassandra. She was beautiful and kind, and I was enamored with her. In time, we grew closer, and it was the only reprieve I had from… she was the only one I truly felt something for, she was the only one I connected with, and I fell in love with her. But… I couldn’t- I couldn’t stop… being who I was- who I still am, and I… I killed most of the villagers… And, the puritan leadership wanted Cassandra to find out who was the killer. Except, the killer was me. And, Cassandra did love me, so she summoned something even worse. The Croatoan. A monster that would ferret out the lies those puritan hypocrites were concealing from the rest of the village. To keep them from finding me,” he adds sadly. “The Croatoan obviously went on a rampage and wiped everything out. When I found out what Cassandra was plotting, I tried to stop her. She was keeping my secret, and I feared she would become a target… So, she desiccated me to protect me,” he explains, and his voice trembles, thick with emotion as he clearly grows visibly uncomfortable, and Lizzie can see his eyes are filled with tears. She squeezes his hand yet again, and he continues, “In that state, I watched as the Croatoan tore her limb from limb before she could dispel it… unable to help her as she died…” he finally says, and a tear falls down his cheek, and Lizzie’s heart breaks for him.

“I’m sorry about Cassandra,” she whispers softly, and he nods before reaching to wipe away his tears, turning his gaze back to the fire.

“So, now you know, Elizabeth. Your witch-friend was right. I am a monster. And, I do not deserve you,” he says, his voice thick with emotion, and Lizzie can see that another tear had fallen down his cheek.

“She was wrong,” she finally says, and his breath hitches in his throat before he finally looks at her, tears shining in his eyes. “She was wrong. Look, I know you’re not a great guy, I know you’ve done bad things in your past, but that doesn’t mean you’re not worth forgiving. And, that doesn’t mean I don’t care,” she adds, reaching to cup his cheek, turning him to face her, and she can see the pain, and the self-loathing, and the doubt in his eyes, and her heart sort of breaks all over again. “I was serious before, Sebastian. I do care about you. And, it took you being gone and me feeling like I wasn’t good enough for you to stay, for me to realize just how much,” she admits. Sebastian’s gaze softens, and he reaches to cup her cheek as well, his thumb stroking her jawline, and she leans into the touch.

“Elizabeth, you are more than enough,” he whispers softly, and her breath hitches in her throat, her lips curling into a small smile, and his thumb brushes over her lips, causing her to shiver slightly. “And, I do not deserve you. But, I fancy you, and I cannot help myself,” he adds, and her eyes flutter closed, and she lets out a relieved sigh at the revelation. When she opens them, she meets his gaze, and her heart skips a beat at the emotion clear in his blue eyes. And then, she rests her hands against his cheeks, and leans forward before brushing her lips against his. Sebastian responds immediately, pulling her closer, both his hands cupping her cheeks, and she kisses him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth, teeth nipping and sucking gently as she moves closer to him, leaning into him while their tongues tangle together, finding that all-too-familiar rhythm. It’s a lingering sort of kiss, gentle and passionate at once, both of them pouring every emotion into it. Finally, they pull away, both of them panting, gasping for air, their noses brushing against each other.

“I missed you, Elizabeth,” he mumbles against her lips, and she shivers, her lips curling into a soft smile.

“I missed you, too, Sebastian,” she whispers.

“Perhaps we should go and copulate some more?” he suggests, his voice taking on that teasing quality once again. “I could show you just how much I missed you,” he adds, and she laugh, shaking her head.

“Hmm, maybe… action may be required… besides, the copulation is rather enjoyable,” she quips, smirking slightly. He stands up, and offers her his hand, dragging her to her feet. And, together, they make their way to the room they’d used earlier, locking the room behind her before reaching for each other at once, their lips meeting halfway, arms around each other, tongues tangled together as clothes start flying.


End file.
